happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timber
Timber is a wolf, who was introduced in the episode BREAK-ski. Character Bio Timber is a light grey wolf, who wears gloves and snow shoes. Timber loves the snow and enjoys sledding and Skiing. Timber lives near Cro-Marmots snow dome. He lives in a log cabin that is always covered in Christmas decor. Timber enjoys skiing deeply, and skis quite often. Oftentimes he is very happy-go-lucky, while other times, he panics (usually when nearing death). He is known to burn firewood in order to keep warm, much to the dismay of others. He is also seen to like golfing despite it not being a winter sport. Timber is often the subject of misfortune, and is killed by Cro-Marmot quite often. However, he survived BOOK IT!, Shave My Life, Lighten Up a Bit, Tea Off, Peak a Boo, Frozen Love, That Excavated Quickly (debatable) and Don't Try This at Home For a long time, he was an obscure figure with few appearances, though he picked up popularity following his appearance in Fatface's episodes. Episodes Starring #BREAK-Ski #Logging On #Ski what I mean #Polar Ice'd #Lighten up a bit #Timber's Snow Smoochie #A New Slope #Cabin Fever #Tree-Chained #Frozen Love #Wolf Kringle Featuring roles #BOOK IT! #Bee Quiet #Conehead #Tea Off #Young Love #Snow Day? Snow Way! #Freeze to Meet You #Ski Ya Later, Alligator! #Snow Money, Snow Problems #That Excavated Quickly #Don't Try This at Home #Clubbed Soda #On Thin Ice #Winter Magic #Secret That's Been Spotted #No More Bunny Business #Snowball Kringle Appearances #Peak a Boo #Ode to Ears #Brain Drain #Christmassacre Deaths #BREAK-Ski: Is crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Bee Quiet: Neck swells and suffocates. #Logging Out: Bursts open when Peppery pumps air into his lungs. #Ski What I Mean: Is impaled on skis. #Polar Ice'd: Is impaled by ice. #Conehead: Is impaled by his ski poles. #A New Slope: Is crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Timber's Snow Smoochie: Is impaled through the chest by a stick, is impaled by popsicles, is impaled by falls #Cabin Fever: Stabs himself with an iceicle. #Tree-Chained: Is crushed by a tree. #Ode to Ears: Is hit by The Mole's car. #Snow Day? Snow Way!: Is impaled on skis. #Brain Drain: Is crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Freeze to Meet You: Is run over by a sled. #Ski Ya Later, Alligator!: Smashes into a rock. #Snow Money, Snow Problem: Decapitated by a shovel. #That Excavated Quickly: Face is sliced by rock shrapnel. (debatable) #Clubbed Soda: Head is cracked open. #Christmassacre: Is forced through his snow shoes. #On Thin Ice: Has his face shredded on the ice. #Winter Magic: Splatters on an icy pool. #Secret That's Been Spotted: Dies of blood-loss after smashing into Cro-Marmot. #No More Bunny Business: Is burnt to death. #Snowball Kringle: Sliced by branches. #Wolf Kringle: Head blasted off by snowball launcher. Kills *Toothy - 1 ("Tree-Chained") *Wintry - 1 ("Frozen Love") *Spicy - 1 ("Ski Ya Later, Alligator!") *Barry - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Waddles - 1 ("Snowball Kringle") Gallery Shave my life.png|Timber missing his lower jaw. Ski ya later.png Snow day.jpg Snowballfight.png Wolfkringle.png snowdead.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Canines Category:Winter characters Category:Grey characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive